Rotary tool positioners of various types for use in an automatic slitter scorer are known. For example, see U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,587,374; 3,760,697; 4,010,677; and 4,033,217. From said patents, it is known to provide arms that pivot or otherwise move toward and away from tools on shafts. Such movement of the arms unnecessarily increases the length of the apparatus in the direction of feed.
It is desirable to maintain the length of the apparatus in the direction of feed to a minimum so that the apparatus will be interchangeable with existing apparatus in the field. Hence, I prefer to provide tool engaging members that reciprocate in a first direction toward and away from arms that reciprocate only perpendicular to the shaft axes. Circular rotary tools that are pushed axially along a shaft by tool engaging members exert a bending force on the tool engaging members in a second direction which is opposite to said first direction. The bending force wears out sliding surfaces on the tool engaging members and otherwise interferes with proper reciprocation of the tool engaging members. If the tool engaging members deflect, the precision required for setting two mating tools will be impaired. Furthermore, a reciprocating means, such as a pneumatic cylinder, is easily deflected sideways. Such deflection could bend the piston in a cylinder and render the apparatus inoperative. The present invention is directed to a solution to these problems.